


We Go Backwards

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Time Travel, or so i am told
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll go backwards. But then you'll go forwards again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Go Backwards

**One: September 24, 1981**  
The room was hot for late September. But Remus liked to keep the flat he and Sirius, and sometimes Harry, shared a little warm. Plus with the recent activities they all had divulged in for the past hour the bedroom was bound to feel a little steamy. Sirius had left for the moment to use the loo, and presumably to get them a damp cloth. Harry was sitting on the side of the bed, his legs swung over the edge. Remus was lying on his side, admiring their lover. They hadn't had much time to talk after Harry portalled in their bedroom out of the blue. 

"You look older. Much older." Remus stroked the scars that littered their lover's well-muscled back. The last time Harry has shown up unexpectedly nearly 15 months ago, he was not as well-defined. Granted Harry had always been fit, given his occupation as a freelance Hit Wizard. But this was different. He'd aged. Again. More than just 15 months had passed for Harry. What had happened to their lover during their time apart? How many years had gone by? Who gave Harry his new scars? The werewolf kissed the base of his spine. "How is that possible?"

Harry chuckled to himself as he leaned back on their giant bed to give Remus a slow kiss. "I've told you a million times how it works."

"Yeah, but how old are you now?"

Harry stiffened. "25," he blushed. "Today's my 25th birthday."

Remus hummed, "We should celebrate this happy occasion."

The older wizard scoffed, "I think we just did."

"No way!" Sirius' voice vibrated down the hall as he yelled. "That was celebratory 'Harry's back' sex. We haven't had birthday sex yet."

Remus and Harry exchanged glances. The werewolf nodded, "He's right, you know."

"You're definitely older than us now," commented Sirius as he re-entered. "Will you be an old man the next time you pop by?"

Harry grabbed a pillow and threw it at their lover, leaving all three of them in a fit of giggles. 

**Two: February 14, 1980**  
Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

So good.

So perfect.

Gods, so _full_. 

Remus had never in all of his life thought sex could feel like this. He could actually feel both of his lovers inside of him. Their throbbing pricks stuffed inside. Beaded sweat dripped down from his forehead onto Harry who was beneath him. Harry's eyes were so dilated that he could barely see the black rim around the green. He whined loudly as his younger lover grasped his engorged cock the moment that Sirius began to pick up the pace behind him. 

"That's right," Sirius moaned as he caressed the curve of the werewolf's arse. "Come undone for us."

Breathe in.

Breathe out. 

**Three: December 1, 1979**  
The den of their flat was completely silent as the three of them sat of the couch sipping tea. 

The day had been normal just ten minutes ago, Remus thought solemnly. They'd woken up late, had some steak and eggs for brunch. Then he and Sirius snuggled up on the sofa listening to music on the radio to complete their lazy Saturday. 

When all of a sudden, a purple light burst from out of nowhere. Both wizards figured they must be under attack and had grabbed their wands. To their surprise, their boyfriend Harry jumped through the strange light, complete with the fantastic explanation of what his _special work_ for the Order entailed. 

"You're a time-traveler," Sirius said more to himself. "Huh. Where are you from?"

Harry fidgeted in his spot. "The future."

"Do you know us?"

The lack of an answer from their boyfriend said everything.

"Shit," Sirius swore and took a drag from his cigarette that he'd left in the ash tray on the side table. 

Remus scrubbed his face. It was a lot to grasp. 

**Four: August 30, 1979**  
Damn, the new guy was attractive. Remus couldn't help but stare at him during the Order meeting, even though it was a tad inappropriate.

Albus had introduced the man as Harry Granger, a freelance Hit Wizard who preferred to do his work abroad. Apparently his work for the Order was _special_ , whatever that meant. Harry was young, maybe 19 or 20, so around his and Sirius' age. In the back of his mind, Remus thought that the man sort of reminded him of their friend James. Perhaps they were distantly related? It was funny though, because Remus had never thought of James as one to look at. Maybe because his friend was so very clearly straight. Harry, on the other hand, had an air of masculinity about him. He was fit, but not buff. And the werewolf had a gut feeling that the latest member of the Order preferred cock to pussy. 

It wasn't until the meeting was adjourned and he made to get up that he noticed it. 

Oh.

Sirius was also staring openly at Harry.

Well, wasn't this interesting. 

**Five: August 15, 1971**  
His mum and dad had given him enough money to buy a cone from Florean's while his parents bought his school books. He wasn't quite sure why he couldn't have gone to Flourish and Blott's with them. It was his favorite place in all of Diagon Alley. But they had insisted. 

When Remus arrived at the ice cream shop, he did a full body slump. There was a line going out of the parlour and around the block. The boy didn't want to stand in that! He made his way to an empty table, groaning as he put his head is his arms. Today was just awful! 

Remus jerked upwards when someone tapped his shoulder. It was a boy, around his age if he had to guess, so he must go to Hogwarts. In each of his hands was one slightly dripping ice cream cone.

"Hi," the dark-haired boy smiled. "I bought two. Would you like one?"

Remus blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah. Do you want this one? It's chocolate with chocolate chip with fudge swirls."

Remus couldn't help but sit up straighter. "That's my favorite."

"Then take it," the boy practically forced the ice cream into Remus' hand. The boy sat down next to him as well and began to lick at his own ice cream. "Oh!" He extended his non-ice cream hand, "I'm Harry."

Remus bit his lip tentatively, but shook Harry's hand. "Remus Lupin."

 **Plus One: July 31, 2005**  
The first time Harry remembered going through the purple portal was when he was about four or five years old. He'd been really upset that day. It was his cousin's birthday party and as he recalled it, his aunt and uncle had tasked him with making the party favors. All he'd managed to come up with were some hand turkeys. His aunt Marge made fun of him, Dudley had a fit and his uncle threw him in the cupboard without any cake. 

That's when the purple light came. When he was crying and alone. It seemed friendly and a better alternative than his family. So he walked through it and met another lonely boy named with dark hair named Sirius and they had fun at a fair. But when the purple portal appeared, he knew he had to go back.

It kept happening like that throughout his childhood. He'd get sad or angry, the portal would come and then he'd be somewhere else. Sometimes he'd make a new friend or see someplace new. He didn't tell anyone, of course. They'd think he was mad. But on his eleventh birthday, Harry found out he was a wizard, so he assumed that it was something normal. Until he asked his new friend, Hagrid.

_"Purple time-travellin' portals?" Hagrid gave a cheery laugh. "I've never heard anythin' like tha', Harry. What have they bin teachin' yeh in those Muggle schools?"_

He kept his mouth shut around wizards too, even though he kept traveling. It was hard not to find the portals with the school years he had. Harry wondered if Professor Dumbledore knew about his secret. Dumbledore seemed to know everything. 

Then Sirius died. And things got insane with the war. Dumbledore died, so he never got to find out if he knew anything about Harry's odd ability. Remus died. Harry even died briefly. It was a mess. A big fat mess. All the while he kept portalling. 

Right after the war ended, he confessed it to someone else. Harry was drunk, so was Hermione. He just blurted it out without thinking. Hermione being Hermione, was intrigued. She wanted to know more about her best friend's ability. Had anyone else ever possessed it? How could it be controlled?

In secret, they found evidence of wizards and witches having this gift going back centuries. A musketeer in the 1600s, a witch who repented at Salem, and a wandmaker in New Zealand in the 1890s. It wasn't much, but it gave Harry hope. He wasn't alone. 

He learned to have a little more control with his power. It had to do with a little bit more Occlumency training and some self-discovery on his own. At twenty, he was able to open a portal and go back in time to the first wizarding war. He met his mum and dad, properly in the flesh and blood. Remus and Sirius were there. 

He didn't mean to fall in love with them. 

He didn't mean to tell them lies.

Or to break their hearts. 

But it happened. Because every time Harry opened a portal and traveled back, more time had passed for them. It was getting closer to Halloween 1981. 

Hermione had thought he'd been abusing his power too often.

_"You're changing history, Harry! You're showing up in photographs of the First Order! How are you—?"_

_"I'm running out of time. It's almost done," Harry sobbed into his hands. "We're done."_

_"Oh, Harry."_

_Harry looked at her with pleading eyes. "Every time I portal is my last chance with them, Hermione. Please. Please just let me have this."_

The day he turned twenty-five was the last time a portal opened for Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
